Whould You Kill?
by Akai-neechan
Summary: As high school went on and on, Ryou battled his own problems, hung out with his own friends and entertained His Other just the same. But what happens when that time draws near? AU Yaoi RyouxBakura


_A/N: Explanation for this one? Well, it first started off with the idea of writing a simple harmless high school FF with an innocent, sweet, favorite of the teachers Ryou and a mean, mischievous bully Bakura, etc… And then I mentioned it to a friend. And she gave me a MUCH better idea. _

_So the sweet, harmless FF turned into this. I just… can't help but include murders in every FF I write or even plan with those two… I dunno, I just feel it suits Bakura all too well._

_Oh, and thanks to mariahmerry for the correction and the wonderful idea. I hope you all like it._

**Would You Kill?**

'_What're you up to his time, little one?'_ The voice echoed in his mind sounding so distant and so close at the same time.

"Nothing," he muttered under his breath, making sure to keep his voice down so that the others in the room wouldn't notice.

'_Oh, don't try to be a pain in the ass again,'_ There was a hint of annoyance in the voice and he had to suppress a shiver. He didn't want to get His Other angry. Why wouldn't he just let it be? _'Because you're about to do something stupid again, that's why.'_

"I can take care of myself just fine!" Before he realized the room had gone quiet, everyone looking at him, staring at him like he was mad.

And something was starting to tear inside of him. Those same looks in their eyes, those same thought going trough their minds, those same whispers hanging in the air...

"He's gone mad."

"Didn't I tell you? What happens once is bound to happen again."

"I heard he wa there for over an year..."

"Do yo think they couldn't stand him any longer and let him go because of it?"

Whispers turning into yells. Shocked looks turning into glares.

"Get out of here!"

"You have no place between normal people!"

"Go back where you came from!"

"You MPD!"

---

Brown eyes snapped open to stare at the beige ceiling hanging over him. The second it registered Ryou found himself sighing in relief. Beige, not white. His home, not the hospital. He was long out of that place and was happy to say he had put it behind himself.

Well, for the public, at least.

'_I swear if you don't stop torturing yourself like this I'll make you go on sleeping pills,'_ The voice sounded somewhat irritated and the boy couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. It must have been the millionth time he heard those words.

"Good morning to you too," He muttered bringing a hand up to his sleepy eyes. "And can't we skip this conversation at least one time? It's not like I want those nightmares!"

'_Just get over it and they'll leave you alone. It's that simple.'_

A frustrated frown crossed the whitnette's face as he glared at the ceiling since he couldn't really see His Other.

"I would have long forgotten all of this, had it been that easy."

He decided to end it then, throwing the sheets off of himself and rolling off the bed... Which proved to have been a bad idea.

"Ouch!" The scream followed suit a loud 'thud' from his body hitting the ground and it took him a couple of seconds to crawl over the top of the bed, holding his nose with one hand.

He narrowed his eyes at the fits of laughter ringing in his ears, but didn't really let it bother him. It wasn't like His Other hadn't laughed at him before. He did it quite often, really. And Ryou had learned not to take any offense of it – he didn't mean it. It was just that he had never really been sensible on the feelings and offenses topic. Ok, let's just face it – The Other was a complete jerk.

'_Well, you're one to talk, little one. Though the insults you come up with entertain me.'_

That had been proven by the tone itself. The grin could almost be heard in the way he spoke between chuckles.

"Oh, just shut up,"

It was no secret that Ryo was no morning person. It was so evident that the entire school knew about it. It couldn't be helped, though, considering that time he had dozed off during the lunch break to wake up throwing daggers and screaming at the classmate that had woken him up...

Although... those screams were actually meant to be for His Other... Who was the one miserable soul who had to deal with this every morning. There were moments of the day the boy almost felt sorry for him.

He got to his feet, rubbing his nose which brought forth another chuckle.

Well, almost.

Scowling lightly, Ryou made his way out of the messy bedroom and into the bathroom without running into any walls. It was a miracle by itself, considering how dizzy his lack of sleep had been making him lately.

_'Oh, can't you just get over it? All of those nightmares are just getting old.'_

"Easy for you to say!" He found himself snapping. Ok, it wasn't how he was planning to answer, but they went trough it every morning. That stupid talk itself was getting old.

All he received for his thoughts was a snort, but he chose to ignore it, quickly getting himself out of his clothes for a shower. When he threw the top of his pajama a flash caught his eye and he looked at the mirror, facing himself and for a second he found himself staring at the pendant hanging around his neck.

Pure gold, perfect symmetric shape, unmistakably created by an expert craftsman. The ring with seven spikes hanging from its sides welcomed him with its familiar sight as he unconsciously traced his fingers over it, stopping at the triangle in the middle and that… that eye.

That eye that seamed to see everything that he couldn't. That eye which could keep his attention for the longest while, without even doing anything. He sometimes wondered weather that was the way His Other saw everything and anything around even when he didn't…

_'No, not really, I'm just more observant on what goes around that you are.' _

The words broke him out of the trance and he moved to finish his morning routines.

"Why you! It's not my fault! I'm just not used to looking for details in everything is all!"

_'Oh, sure, sure. Is that soup that you're about to pour on your head a detail, then?'_

He stopped for a second to look at the bottle and knew he would have thrown it at His Other, had he been able.

Despite of that, he chose to ignore any comments until he had finished breakfast and His Other had gone bored of talking to himself. Well, anyone would at that point – if nothing else, Ryou was good at ignoring people he didn't like.

_'__I wonder, have you been paying any attention to the time, little one?'_ The teasing was back in his voice, but Ryou had no time to answer to that. He had no time for anything, really, if he didn't want to be late for school.

"Oh, no! Why didn't you tell me earlier!?"

_'I thought it was just a detail.'_ A chuckle.

"YOU'RE IMPOSSIBLE!"

His Other seamed to find something very amusing in that yell as his laughter followed the white haired boy to the bus stop and all the way to school.

Trying his best to push that annoying sound to the back of his mind, Ryou pressed his face to the cold window, groaning to himself. It was going to be a long day.

_'Indeed, it is.'_

"Shut up."


End file.
